


An Unexpected Engagement

by Knighthawke90



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antiva, Arranged Marriage, Dorian is a Good Friend, Dragon Age Lore, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Iron Bull Feels, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Dorian Pavus, POV Iron Bull, Protective Iron Bull, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knighthawke90/pseuds/Knighthawke90





	An Unexpected Engagement

A Short Story

 

My body filled with joy as we climbed the stone steps returning to Skyhold after a longer than expected journey to Crestwood. I was frantic - unlacing and unbuckling - removing my weapons and armor where I could as the high gates were lifting from the wooden platform. We had been gone a month – on this particular voyage I had brought Dorian, Bull, and Sera - and though we wrote when we got the chance, those long cold nights in the rain made me crave for Josephine’s warm hands and soft lips. All I could think of was coming home and basking in the excitement of our new relationship. It had debuted just before I had to leave; and was the only thing that kept my dreams alive and away from fade rifts and demons.

I’ll never forget the first time I saw her. Cassandra had just captured me - I was on the floor chained - while she and our spymaster, Leliana, argued over my purpose. To prove my innocence, I agreed to help close the giant green hole in the sky. Those series of events led me to acquaint the first of my followers, Varric and Solas, and then, to our ambassador, Josephine.

I wonder if I seemed hopeless and terrified to her; she, along with everyone, seemed to know what was happening and figuring out how to proceed. I had just awoken from a coma and was trying to piece together how it all happened – the hole in the sky, the sparking power oozing from my hand, and how I could have been involved in any of it.

We finally turned around the large stone walls and to a stair case leading up to the main hall of our stronghold. I hurried up the steps, and down the hall. I passed by Varric, who was deeply concentrated on his writing, rumors circulating of a new book.

I hurried to the second door to my left, and stopped before opening it. A rush of nervousness suddenly overtook the overwhelming feeling of missing Josephine. I suddenly became very conscious of my every movement, every thought, every idea and concept, and even more so of myself. I didn’t want to look stupid. I took a deep breath and decided I had waited too long to come back and see her to chicken out now. After all, I fight demons and close rifts. Why would I be afraid of seeing my new girlfriend?

I opened the door, smiling ear to ear, my heart beating at the fastest pace I have ever known. I was about to yell ‘surprise’, but stopped when I saw Josephine at her desk, face in her hands, crying. She was being consoled by Leliana. I entered slowly, debating how to handle the situation. Leliana was gently rubbing Josephine’s back, grief on her face. Leliana was first to realize I was there.

“Welcome back, Inquisitor”, she nodded, still keeping an arm on Josephine, though my mention quickly perked her head up. The despaired look on her face did not indicate she was content with seeing me. What have I done wrong?

“Josephine, what is happ-“

“It is _terrible_! The _worst_ news I have ever received in my life!” She buried her face back in her hands, but didn’t come to greet me.

Leliana shrugged and moved away, suggesting I take her place. She didn’t say anything as she moved passed me, and out the door. I felt I was in trouble.

“What’s going on?”

Josephine sighed. She stood up, and walked towards me, her eyes deeply engraved to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“The best night of my life was sharing that dance with you at the Winter Palace, and that you met a family member of mine. It made this feel so real, so official,” she stopped talking. I could feel the pain she was feeling just standing beside her.

“If I did something, I don’t know what, but please tell me. I will fix it.” I said calmly, my mind pacing back and forth over the last series of events.

“No, Inquisitor, it is not you. You, have been nothing but perfection in my life. You have aided me and my family and risked your life too many times.”

“So, what is it?”

“My family - undenounced to our courting despite my sister having mentioned meeting you a thousand times - have been looking for a husband for me the last year." Josephine sighed deeply, her eyes dropping to the ground guiltily. "I won't deny not knowing about this. However, because of my family’s reputation I never feared anyone ever wanting me. Except…” her voice trailed.

“Except now someone does,” I finished the sentence for her. My chest constricted, finding it harder to breathe normally. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to, but I never thought it would be an issue. When I came to work for the Inquisition it was to do my part to help save the world. I never expected this would have happened. I never planned to meet you.”

“Can you stop this? What if you tell your parents you and I are serious and this marriage cannot happen? I’m sure if they knew we were together they would understand and stop this.”

Josephine stayed quiet. From the look on her face I knew this was not a possibility. “They already know this. But, we are from Antiva, and that is not a custom for us. We do not break our engagements - romantic or business. And from a financial perspective, who they promised me to is very, well, he is rich and powerful.”

“Who is he?” A tinge of resentment resonated through my voice.

“He is a nobleman, Lord Ortrando. He was a childhood friend before we left Antiva for Orlesia. Therefore, as much as I know my parents do love me, finances have been a struggle. His name would set things right for them, and perhaps help to build the Montilyet name back in good accordance.”

“Are you saying this is what you want? You want to marry him?”

Josephine shook her head. “No, I do not. I don’t know what to do, my lady.”

“What about us? What happens with us?”

“I’m afraid until I can settle this, we shouldn’t continue. It pains me to say, but technically I am engaged. And, in all my values, it would be wrong to pursue this. To pursue us,” she seemed to choke out the last words, as tears fell freely from her eyes again. I began to feel water form in my eyes.

“I feel like I should have stayed in Crestwood,” I answered angrily.

“Please don’t say that,” she pleaded, raising her arm, she put her hand on my face. “I will try and fix this.”

“You’re breaking up with me, Josie. How do you propose I feel? What am I supposed to do? Tell me, and I will fix this, for you and for us.” I placed both hands on her face, trying to wipe her tears away, not aiding the tears falling down my face as well. I just wanted to kiss her and put everything back the way I had imagined it would go before I walked into her office.

Josephine threw her hands in the air, shoving me away, in despaired mockery. “As Antivian custom prevails, the honorable discharge I would receive to end this engagement would be if you challenge him to a duel, and of course, win. That would be the only way to end this and not ruin my family name further than it is.”

“Fine. Done. Where can I contact this Lord Ortrando?”

“Andraste, no! I was joking. I forbid you to seek him out for a duel! You have helped myself and my family enough. I will not ask this of you. Antivians train for years for duels of this nature. Their skills are honed and perfected, and though we like not to think it, these duels tend to end in death. I cannot put myself before the fate of the world. Should anything happen to you…I cannot bear to even think it.”

“If this is the only way, then I will do it,” I pleaded.

“No. If you truly care for me, you will promise to stay out of this and mind your business and let me take care of this. Please, my lady. Give me time.”

I wanted to retaliate, but our ambassador was relentless. I nodded, turned and left with no goodbye. I knew that would hurt her, but I also knew with greater importance and urgency what had to be done. I left the main hall, turning right towards a different staircase. Running up with a vengeance, I wouldn’t leave my future in these hands. I ran until I reached the top watch tower and threw open the door. Cullen fell backwards in a fearful burst.

“Heavens, Inquisitor, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Cullen said, running his hand through his perfectly arranged blond hair.  “What’s wrong?”

I couldn’t get the words I needed to convey what was happening. Anger seared through me. I walked to the wall and hit, as hard as I could. I felt a recoil in my wrist and instantly regret what I had done. There could have been a more rational way of coping.

“Hey!” Cullen ran towards me, as I clutched my possibly fractured wrist.

“I need you to track someone,” I said with clenched teeth. I was so mad I hadn’t yet realised the pain I would be in afterwards. “A Lord Ortrando most probably situated in Antiva or in Orlesia.”

“Antiva? Is it in regards to Josephine?”

“Kind of. But I can’t explain. Just track him, anything and everything you can about him, and once you find him, I have a message to send.”

“Alright, Inquisitor.”

I left the room, Cullen was perplexed for sure, but I had to learn all I could about my adversary. Out of this whole bordello, the best thing that had ever come of it was meeting Josephine. That was all that mattered. I walked back down the stone steps, into the court yard. Cassandra was training, as she did every day. I could see Sera sitting in her room, reading. I walked into the Tavern. From outside one could hear Bull and Krem, Bull’s main soldier in his charges, sitting at a table, arguing over some events at a job they had previously been on.

“Boss! Come sit with us. You look like you could use a drink.”

I walked over and sat beside them.

Krem looked at me idly. “Everything alright?”

“That drink would be nice,” I said. Bull grabbed a pint and poured a full glass of ale.

“So, tell us what’s going on,” Bull leaned back in his chair, his body massive compared to the four wooden legs and plank holding him up.

I proceeded to explain the situation. The charges all voiced their opinions, ranging from violence to assassination to good riddance since women were just trouble. Bull, however remained quiet as he concentrated on what I was saying. When I finished he leaned forward, his arm propped on his elbow.

“Do you love her?” he asked matter-of-factly.

“I just can’t believe she kept something like this from me.”

The charges’ voices rose again. Bull simmered them with a wave of his massive Qunari hand.

“Do you love her?”

I knew I cared for her, I knew we just started, barely having time for anything to really blossom and grow between us, that it was already over. “I think so. I believe I do.”

Bull leaned back and outstretched his arms, nearly knocking over a tavern bard.

“There’s your answer. You fight for her.”

“But she made me swear not to interfere, and asking Cullen to gather information on him is pretty much already going against what she wanted.”

“Boss, she told you the Antivian customs were to duel for your woman. That’s bloody romantic. And we know our ambassador; she doesn’t want you to get hurt. But we can say we’ve never seen her as happy and distracted as since you two got together. I can say you’ve always fought with purpose; we’ve survived this long because you can hold your own. But this last travel I can honestly say, you fight with more than just purpose; you fight like you have something worth coming home to. And I say, that’s enough to get your girl.”

I knew Bull was right. Deep down, I wasn’t just gathering information against this nobleman. I already knew what I had planned. All there was left to do for now was wait for Cullen to return with some news so I can proceed with the next step. All short of venturing to find him myself; but I knew patience at the moment would be my best ally to handle this in a way Josephine would respect.

Some days had passed; we lingered in Skyhold as I waited for news. To keep busy I spent the days lolling over how to duel this Antivian. Fiona, our head mage, was working with Dorian on a healing spell to help my wrist heal more quickly. I lay in a bed by their work station, staring at the ceiling. In going over the recent events, all I could still wrap my mind around was the longing I had to be near Josephine once again. To have once more her body wrapped up under my arm as we stayed out late looking at the stars; the way she would giggle nervously when I teased her; the way we would sleep at night together yet we still hadn’t consummated that aspect of our relationship since she was a true lady and wanted to wait until we knew for sure this was what we both wanted. How I wished I could tell her now how sure I was.

Dorian came beside me and picked up my wrist. It hurt horribly, but he hushed me.

“Don’t be such a child,” he said, patting my stomach. He waved his hand over my arm, muttered a few words. A pinkish sparkling light enveloped my arm, and suddenly, the pain was gone. I sat up turning my wrist around. It was completely healed.

“Ah, ah, it’s still fragile, and could break again. I suggest to refrain from fighting or any other leisure activity for a few days, give it time to settle, not that you had any heavy usage coming,” he winked, always revelling in the lack of sexual play between Josephine and I when he could. Dorian was my best friend, but I could not bring myself to repeat the story again.

“Very funny.” I glared at the raven haired mage with crisp blue eyes.

“Pre-tell, inquisitor. Can it be these days I have noticed very little interaction between you and your lady ambassador. Is there trouble already?”

I shook my head. “Just busy.”

“You’re a ghastly liar, my dear. Rumours are spreading about the stronghold that our fair Lady Montilyet is engaged to a fair nobleman. I’m hurt you didn’t tell me.”

I sighed again. “I’m sorry. It’s just so complicated and painful. The thought of retelling the events drains me.”

“So it’s true. I’m very sorry for this struggle; and just when it was starting. Well, better it ends sooner than later if it must. At least you weren’t invested. Besides, Sera drops those phrases of hers where I have no doubts she is pining for you,” Dorian mused, his index finger placed gently on his chin.

“It’s not over Dorian. It won’t just end this way. I refuse to accept this is it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Dorian folded his arms, suddenly serious. “What does your lady say of her engagement?”

“She doesn’t want it. She never said we were over, she just said she needed time to figure this out. I’m willing to give her her space, however rest assured, I am not remaining idly in the background doing nothing but waiting. I am taking some matter of this into my own hands.”

“Do you know of the Antivian customs when two pine for the same person?”

“Yes. Josie let it slip in her frustration. I have Cullen gathering information on his whereabouts. Once I have what I want, a request will be sent forward.” I slid my legs off the bed and stood up. “I have some things to tend to at the war table. Work goes on as usual. Thank you for my wrist. I owe you.”

“Think nothing of it. Oh, Inquisitor, before you go, as a friend, would you like me to speak to Josephine?”

“As a friend, if she needs one. But don’t do it on my behalf. I don’t want her to feel as though I am prying when she asked me to stay out.”

I bid farewell to Dorian and walked out into the court yard. It was darker than I expected, having not realised I had spent so much time with him. I pulled my tunic closer to me, a chill breeze hung in the air and crept into my bones, as I made my way to the spiral stair case leading into our main hall. I had avoided this area of the strong hold since the situation with Josephine. Unfortunately, as much as I never thought it would be unfortunate, I had no other real way to get to our war council chamber without passing by Josephine’s work station. I entered the main hall, made my way left again ducking the peering eyes of our guests sitting and drinking at our newly donated long tables and chairs.

I held my breath as I opened the door leading into her chancery, yet to my avail, it was empty. I stood still for a moment, taking in the familiar scent of lavender that Josephine so fondly wore, the same scent that would make my heart skip a beat every time I used to walk through here. Unexpectedly, a small sadness came over me that I _didn’t_ get to see her, even if just from far. I pulled myself together and kept going towards the door separating Josephine’s work quarters and the war room. I opened the door, stumbling backwards as I realised I nearly knocked Josephine on the floor upon entering.

“Oh my!” out of habit my arms lunging for hers, making sure she was steady. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t fret, Inquisitor,” she responded, a coldness in her voice I had never heard before.

Taken aback, I realised my arms holding her were no longer welcome. I pulled back awkwardly, standing still, not quite sure what the best action was at that moment. I just looked at her, her eyes finding elsewhere but mine, unable to see me. I wanted to say something, but rejection seemed less agreeable. She merely forced a smile and walked passed me as if I was an object in the way. I stayed in the doorway, perplexed and hurt once again.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen said quickly moving closer towards me. “May we have a word? It is in regards to the business you asked me to verify for you.” He put his hand on my shoulder and let me out through a back door in the war room.

“I’m sorry, that must have been difficult,” he spoke, breaking the silence.

“It is what it is.”

“The pain I saw on your face couldn’t dictate that’s your approach to the situation. It is a difficult one. Losing someone you care about is never an easy task to deal with.”

“Have you heard anything, then? About our nobleman?”

“Yes. Very little about him personally, but I know where he is physically. What is your next course of action?”

“Do you think she ever cared about me, Cullen?”

Cullen took a deep breath, crossing his arms. “Why would you doubt that?”

“Look at her reaction towards me. I felt like when I touched her she thought I was a disease that needed to be as far from her as possible. Am I making a mistake to pursue this? What if I let her marry this lord, what if she would be happy and my meddling would just be preventing her from a happy future?”

“Hmm,” he answered, the utmost serious expression on his face as if we were discussing affairs of demons and how to kill them. He ran a hand through his blond hair, and paced began to pace around us. The fact that he was lingering on an answer was beginning to make me feel anxious.

“Have you thought, Inquisitor, perhaps she is struggling with this as you are? She is in a binding contract she cannot just break. It would ruin her entire future and such of her family name. Her siblings would be ruined as well.”

“I should leave her be, then. It is better this way. She will find happiness and peace with her noble and I know I wouldn’t have caused her any harm. She wouldn’t resent me from trying to steal her future away from her.”

“I doubt Lady Montilyet feels that, my dear. There are, uh, how should I say, more honorable ways to handle this situation.”

“To challenge Lord Ortrando to a duel. Yes, that was my next course of action. But I am doubting now. What if Josephine wants to marry him? Yes, at first she said she didn’t and she would try and stop it, but what if those words were to spare me and my feelings?”

“I do spend much time with her and I do overhear her discussions with Leliana, so, what if she is trying? I know she has been working tirelessly to find a loophole through this engagement, and everywhere she turns, she comes up short. I do not doubt she cares for you, and I can be even surer to say I believe she loves you, but she is struggling to find a way to fix this. Consequently, perhaps she reacts this way out of fear of never being able to be with you again.”

I sighed, my heart was heavy as I had to make a final decision. It was now or never – I could ask for Cullen to send a request for a duel – or simply let it go. Cullen remained patiently quiet as he knew I was lulling over my decision. I had spent the last few days debating my future with Josephine.

“Send for the request. I didn’t come this far with Josie to give it up now. This will be my last attempt, and if she refuses me after this, then, broken-hearted anyways but at least I will know.”

Cullen nodded, and turned to head back inside to prepare a message to send forth. I leaned against the stone wall, running my hands through my hair. My breath felt heavy and trapped in my chest, suddenly I began to feel dizzy. This feeling felt all too familiar as I was reminded of when Cassandra had originally captured me and I had this green spark sprouting from my hand. That same kind of this-could-change-my-entire-life feeling enveloped me, yet, for the first time in a long time I knew this was the best decision. I couldn’t just give up. As terrifying as it was, the rift in my hand was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It changed my entire life, suddenly giving it purpose and vitality, giving me a beautiful woman to love, care for and protect, and giving me the opportunity to help save the world.

I had come a long way since before all of this happened. And to just give up now, to just give up on my woman in the face of some noble adversity, well, that would be shameful. There was no way I would allow myself to take such a step backwards. I _love_ this woman! And there it was, the sudden revelation I had been pushing down prior to this, ironically out of fear of driving Josephine away out of fear. Yet here we are now, and perhaps had I proclaimed my feelings sooner, then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation; maybe she would have found a more reliable person to fight for. Now I was determined to show her I am that reliable person to fight for, because she was that person to me.


End file.
